gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Paint World/Credits
Here are the credits for the 1999 Gingo animated film Paint World. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents a Gingo Animation film PAINT WORLD Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Audel LaRoque Produced by Michael Wildshill Executive Producer Geo G. Story by Geo G. Audel LaRoque Michael Wildshill Screenplay by Audel LaRoque Irene Mecchi Songs Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Original Score Composed and Conducted by Mark Mothersbaugh Starring the Voice Talents of Haley Joel Osment as Deon Splatt Patricia Arquette as Linda Splatt Beverley Mitchell as Gracie GaColor David Gallagher as Zach Splatt Rachel Dratch as Aunt Maggie Maya Rudolph as Samantha Cheri Oteri as Mary Molly Shannon as Maria and Dennis Hopper as the voice of Richard Splatt and Gerry Disgill Featuring Chuck - Audel LaRoque Tucker - Michael Wildshill Steve - Gregg Berger Kenny - Gary Hall Karen - Irene Mecchi Splash/Miscellaneous Animals - Frank Welker Additional Voices Charlie Adler Carlos Alazraqui Jack Angel Jeff Bennett Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Robert Carpenter Jim Cummings Debi Derryberry Geo G. Gary Hall David Herman Audel LaRoque Sherry Lynn Jason Marsden Tress MacNeille Amy McNeill Rob Paulsen Steve Samono Russi Taylor Michael Wildshill Billy West Second Part of the Credits Edited by Robert Carpenter Production Designer Craig Kellman Art Director Bill Perkins Visual Effects Supervisor Peter DeMund Animation Directors Don Bluth Peter Chung Gary Goldman Assistant Animation Directors Genndy Tartakovsky Joanna Romersa Allen Wilzbach Frank Andrina Ken Southworth Production Manager Roy Kobayashi Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Story Supervisor Gary Hall Storyboard Lead Sherm Cohen Storyboard Artists James Fujii Audel LaRoque Scott Mansz Mark Swan Frans Vischer Editorial First Assistant Editor Gina Gallo Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Michael Wildshill Visual Development & Design Character Designers Chris Battle Craig McCracken Geo G. Prop Designer David Lee Location Designer Justin Thompson Visual Development Artists Mike Inman Peter de Sève Layout Layout Design Dan McHugh Layout Journeyman Andrew Edward Harkness Layout Artists John Byrne Andrew Gentle Greg Martin Lorenzo Martinez Rick Moore Antonio Navarro Armand Serrano Bruce Zick Workbook Artist James Beihold Continuity Continuity Supervisor Cathy Goldman Assistant Continuity Supervisor Cindy Nason Continuity Checker Denise Link Assistant Continuity Checker Jennifer Alton Animation Overseas Animation Supervisors Chris Cuddington Scott Mansz Supervising Animators Anthony DeRosa Frans Vischer Lead Animator Audel LaRoque Animators James Baxter Wayne Carlisi Crystal Chesney Lauren Faust Trey Finney Ron Friedman Geo G. Kevin Kaliher Audel LaRoque Paul Rudish Frans Vischer Assistant Animators Paul Chung Vera Pacheco Peggy Tonkonogy Rough Inbetween Animation Rough Inbetween Supervisor Jan Naylor Rough Inbetween Lead Geo G. Rough Inbetweeners Casey Coffey Brad Conde John Hurst Steve Mason Paul N. McDonald David Moses Pimentel Karen Tremblay Michael Wu Background Background Supervisor Al Gumer Background Lead Lin Hua Zheng Background Designers Gerald Forton Drew Graybeal Cesar Magsombol Gary Montalbano Background Artists Andrew Brandou Brad Hicks Bonnie Callahan Jonathan Goley Phillip Phillipson Clean-up Animation Clean-up Animation Supervisor Don Parmele Clean-up Animation Lead Kevin Condron Clean-up Animators Debra Armstrong Merry Clingen Emily Jiuliano Marianne Tucker Miri Yoon Assistant Clean-up Animators Kent Holaday Michael Polvani Ginger Wolf Inbetween Animation Inbetween Animation Supervisor Mike Demur Breakdown Artists Christenson M. Casugo Kimberly Dwinell Eun Sang Jang Chun Yin Joey So Inbetween Animators Oliver Acker Cyndy Bohonovsky Nickolas Frangos Jeff Harter Tim Hodge Yoshitake Iwakami Sean Jimenez Audel LaRoque Russell Lingo Jane Misek James Parris Dusty Wakefield Lip-sync Animator Acacia Caputo Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Visual Effects Animators John Dillon Michel Gagné Tom Hush David Lee Susanna Luck Bob Simmons Visual Effects Assistant Animators Lee Crowe Dan Turner Visual Effects Breakdown Artist Melinda Wang Visual Effects Inbetween Animator Dan Lund Computer Animation Computer Animation Supervisor Eric Guaglione Computer Animation Directors Mary Clarke-Miller James Parris Computer Animation Journeyman Olun Riley Computer Animators Paul Chung Raman Hui Kelly Nelson Fredrik Nilsson Tina Price Computer Animation Modeler John P. Rand Computer Animation Technical Director Jeff Wolverton Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisors Gina Bradley Vincent Clarke Scene Planner George "Bingo" Ferguson Digital Ink & Paint Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Allison Leopold Digital Ink & Paint Markup Kim Bowen Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi Eric Nordberg William Ohanesian Digital Ink & Paint Artists Kimberly Conte Audrey Covello Etsuko Fujioka Lori Hanson Sarah-Jane King Christine Kingsland Meling Pabian Joanne Plein Nelda Ridley Tina Staples Lydia Swayne Patricia Torocsik Digital Ink & Paint Checker Kevin Condron Color Styling Color Styling Supervisor Carmen Oliver Color Styling Assistant Supervisor Donal Freeney Color Stylists Dale Cox Suzette Darling Karen Greslie Harry Nickelson Roger Webb Checking Layout Checker Robin Police Animation Checkers Jan Browning Karl Jacobs Final Checker Misoon Kim Digital Scanning Digital Scanning Supervisor Stuart Campbell Digital Scanner Brandi Young Compositing Compositing Supervisor James "J.R." Russell Compositors Brad Gayo Brendan Harris Michelle A. Sammartino AKOM Production Crew Overseas Animation Production by AKOM Production Co., Ltd. Executive in Charge of Production Frank Shin Production Manager Nelson Shin Overseas Animation Directors Hoon-chil Jou Yang Duk Soo Overseas Animation Producer Nak Jong Kim Animation Supervisors Dev Ramsaran Gary Scott Animators Han Soo Kim Young Ki Yoon Animation Checker Eunah Yoon Chief Assistant Animators Jin Sang Kim Young Mee Kim Sang Jun Lee Young-lim Lee Assistant Animator Jaeho Hong Final Checkers Tae-soo Park Park Chan Wok Chief Digital Ink & Paint Artists Kyoung-mee Kim Won You Sun Digital Ink & Paint Artist Ji Hye Kim Chief Background Painter Soon-gil Hong Background Painter Jong Yong Lee Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio Layout Director Steve Chen Layout Supervisors Chenny Chen Coke Li Assistant Layout Supervisor Ching Huang Layout Artists Pere Van Reyk Hans Wang Peter Wang Animation Directors Joe Chen Dave Marshall Animation Producer Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisors Sharon Huang Archer Lai Animators Chris Hauge Ike Tseng Yu-Mei Wang Assistant Animation Supervisor Duck Ma Assistant Animators Jill Lin James Wang Background Director Vincent Liu Background Supervisor Nicky Chen Assistant Background Supervisor Wen-Ling Wang Background Artists Ming-Chuan Hsu Henry Lee Clean-up Supervisor Jane Huang Clean-up Artists Maggie Liao Belle Lu Inbetween Supervisor Wei-Chang Wu Inbetween Artists Seven Lin April Wang Digital Production Supervisor Anny Wang Digital Production Manager Yu-Mei Wang Effects Animator Peter Wang CG Animator Bob Baxter Animation Checker Archer Chiang Final Checker Pimporn Boonyoung Camera Supervisor Summer Lin Camera Operator Fonzie Lin Digital Ink & Paint Artist Linda Wang Production Assistant Sharon Huang Production Manager George Chang Production Coordinator Stephanie Liao Executive in Charge of Production James Wang Bardel Animation Crew Additional Animation by Bardel Animation Ltd. Studio Line Producer Michael Algar Studio Associate Producer Cathy Schoch Production Manager Laurie Handforth Animation Director of Animation Luc Chamberland Animators Monica Alfreds Young-Mee Cecilia Lee Line Korsgaard Andersen Mario Macarayan Jacob Biberdorf Dave Mah Sean Branigan Paul McKeown Younsik Choi Jacob J. Medjuck Samuel Chou Stephen Pearce Deborah Copeland Mariusz Popieluch Dennis Crawford Stephen Perry Paul Dedi Craig Roberts Dennis de Koning Ishi Rudell Cory Evans Erich Salloch Morten Riisberg Hansen Juan F.G. Sanchez Joanna Hayden William C. Schwarz Tom Heimann Kevin Spruce Gabe Hordos Paul Stone Simon Ward-Horner Jocelyn Sy Rasmus Jensen Andy Tougas Charlie Lee Donald Walker Justin Lee Shane Welbourn Ignacio Ferreras De Zumarraga Senior Animation Assistant Chad Van de Keere Animation Assistants Tony Acworth David Lee Janice Blaine Steve Lemky Jeremy Blumel Charles McKenna Sean Branigan Logan McNeil Jason Campbell Rose Robertson Nancy Chivers Mike Sargent Mike Gauss Gilbert Serrano David Gill Joseph Strub Luke Gustafson Paula Swanson David Ibarreta Mark Symmers Kiyoshi Kohatsu John Wong Marie Wyatt Layout Layout Supervisor Tapani Knuutila Assistant Layout Supervisor Ryan Heshka Layout Artists Mario Cabrera Bob Herd Oliver Domenchini George Juhasz Warren Flanagan Russell Heyman Bernard Lizon Larry Hall Steve Meyers Tri Nguyen Final Line Final Line Supervisor JC Little Keying Leads Phil Anderson Elio Lischetti Antonio Fialho de Sousa Peter Mays Fiona Little Karen Narramore Mat Taylor Keying & Inbetweening Dan Abraham Arlyn Bantog Linda Best Felix Betschart Giba Bowick Lisa Bozzetto Meagan Browne Izabela Bysmek Mario Carmel Vanig Davidson Todd Demong Nathalie Dignard Byung Do Kang Des Forde Marisol Gagnon Jason Godding Jenifer Gustavsen Eun Sook Han Brian Hayes Felix Joyce Ian Judson Veronique Langdon Marianne Lebel Mee Kyung Lee Sungmoon Lee Sophia Lee Moon Conille Macarayan John Marinakis Shane McCormack Catherine McNeil Joel Miere Kathy Moyou Lorraine O'Connell Othmar Putzer Monica Rho Steve Smith Kim Stubbs-Law Scene Planning and Scanning Scene Planning Supervisor Ken Mimura Scene Planner Russell Heyman Scanners Ryan Klashchinsky Jackie Vo Technical Direction Lead Technical Directors Kate Roach Kurt Reinholtz Technical Directors Dominic Tremblay Kelsey J. Kirvan Hugh Powell Effects Animation Effects Animation Supervisor Steven Burch Senior Effects Animators James Clow Marc Ellis David Pritchard Effects Animators Gary Lambeth Mike Luney Trevor Murphy David Ian Philp Assistant Effects Animators Ryan Bianco Gavin Cavanaugh Brett McNeil Jason Poulis Seigo Tanaka Animation/Digital Check Animation/Digital Check Supervisor Chantal Marsolais Animation/Digital Checkers Tess Carbrera Abe Chan Albert Chan Anne Duranceau Ji-Yeon Hong Pete McMaster John Moss Andy Pye Production Senior Production Coordinator Anna Lord Production Accountant Sherna Udwadia Assistant Production Accountant Danielle Lindholm Computer Consultant Creston Froats Animation Coordinator Rob Costigan Effects Coordinator Bettina Riffo Final Line Coordinator Amanda Johnson Layout Coordinators Krista Hallam Kevin Pavlovic Outsourcing Coordinators Mark Halsall Michael Van Den Bos Production Personnel Coordinator Cindy Filipenko Scene Planning Coordinator Lorne Jee Sweatbox Coordinator Tanya Bhesania Production Assistants Sheila Campbell France Daigle Rodger Grodan Richard Kim John Laakso Kenny Ma Andrew Morrow Neil Norman Dallas Parker Kristin Rasmussen Megan Sleightholme Jayson Thiessen Mike Thorpe Joseph Wong Dale Yeryk Bardel Richards Street Final Line Crew Final Line Supervisor Scott Kiborn Production Manager Tia Menich Production Assistant Mark Evestaff Final Line Animators Chito Ang Dowson Ha Gord Heath Edith Isidro Youngsik Kond Bryon Leboe Marilyn Mahilum Paul McLennan Gilbert Ngo Richard Panholzer Martina Rossmann Sheila Smart Ellery Vandooyeweert Angela Wong Lawrence Wong Ping Zhang Fil-Cartoons Crew Additional Final Line and Inbetween Animation by Fil-Cartoons Production Manager Benji Agoncillo Final Line Supervisor Butch Orosa Inbetween Supervisor Mike Reyes Inbetween Checker Norly Meimban Final Line and Inbetween Animators Cholo Amores Gavin Orlarte Cristi Angeles Gerry Pabulos Janet Ayala Sol Pagcaliwangan Naldy Bamba Joel Pangilinan Jojo Bellodo Ted Ramos Boy Carandang Tony Ramos Arlene Cruz Jon Reyes Nonoy Dayao Ricky Reynon Michael de Vega Rodrick Reyta Rodel Gonzalez Jeffrey San Agustin Philip Felipe Lolit Sapinosa Irwin Ibarra Jerry Sarminento Rey Limosrero Bernard Santos Jolits Magpali Rholan Valencia Live-Action Reference Cast Deon Splatt Audel LaRoque Linda Splatt Miriam Johnson Gracie GaColor Beverley Mitchell Gerry Disgill Michael Wildshill Live-Action Reference Crew Camera Operator Al Vasquez Assistant Camera Operators Tom Smith Chris H. Ullrich Props, Costumes, and Sets Created by Akeime Mitterlehner Costumes Designed by Kim Pieper Production Production Managers James Fino Charlie Desrochers Production Coordinators Vincent Aniceto Amy Rogers Production Assistants Roma Barba Joe Bova Sharra Gage Nancy Grimaldi Linda Moore Production Accountants Joanne Halcon Douglas Marshall Production Administrators Athena Christianakis Maria Womack Production Supervisors Haven Alexander Ken Duer Clive Nakayashiki Joe Sandusky Howard Schwartz Scott Setterberg Production Secretary Virginia Perry Smith Assistant Production Managers Story David A. Schillerman Bruce Seifert Art Department Adam Katz Character Design Molly K. Kennedy Visual Development Cathy Lawrence Morton Alexander Nielsen Daniel L. Raven Editorial Theresa Bentz Script and Recording Kathy Cavaiola-Hill Layout Fred Herrman 2D Animation Sheri Croft Sweatbox Kevin Wade Clean-up Animation Alex Chatfield Scene Planning Nick L. Clumping Compositing Thomas J. Secretly Digital Production Tina Pedigo Brooks Computer Animation Stephen R. Craig Aimee Scribner Workbook Melissa Schilder Allen Ink & Paint Chris Hecox Visual Effects Matthew Garbera Color Modeling Diana Blazer Animation Check Jackie L. Shadrake Backgrounds Jennifer Magee-Cook Retakes and Outtakes Audel LaRoque Production Coordinators Editorial Leslie Baker Layout Mike Bodkin Animation and Background Louis Moulinet Outsourcing Mary Bills Casting Casting Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Associates Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Assistants Assistant to Audel LaRoque Terry Ward Assistant to Michael Wildshill Gabrielle A. Thomas Assistant to Geo G. Adam Katz Post Production Post Production Supervisor Tom Gleason Post Production Manager Tim Iverson Post Production Coordinator Julianne Lins Track Readers Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Joe Trueba Mike Trueba Dialogue Editor Jim Hearn Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Michael Silvers Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Summers Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editor Scott Curtis Supervising Assistant Sound Editor Marcie Romano Assistant Sound Editor Frank Rinella Assistant Sound Designer Shannon Mills Sound Design Intern Lisa K. Fowle Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technician Brandon Proctor Machine Room Operator Gabriel Guy Digital Sound Transfer Jonathan Greber Video Services Christian Von Burkleo John "J.T." Tomijos Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Frank "Pepe" Merel Post Production Sound Editorial by Horta Editorial & Sound Sound Supervisor Timothy J. Borquez Supervising Sound Effects Editor Tom Syslo Sound Effects Editor Eileen Horta Dialogue Editor Les Wolf Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Timothy J. Garrity Foley Editor Patrick J. Foley Foley Artist Brad Brock Foley Mixer Diane Greco Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Main Title Design and Animation Geo G. Audel LaRoque End Title Design Kyle Cooper End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Music Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Songs "All the Colors in the World" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by the Cast of Paint World "When There's a Problem" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment and Beverley Mitchell "What I'll Do for the World" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment "Follow My Steps" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment and David Gallagher "Colorless" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Dennis Hopper "When There's a Problem (Reprise)" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Beverley Mitchell "True Colors" Written by Tom Kelly and Billy Steinberg Performed by Haley Joel Osment and Beverley Mitchell "Climbing the Rainbow" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by Haley Joel Osment, Beverley Mitchell, and David Gallagher "All the Colors in the World (Reprise)" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed by the Cast of Paint World "Climbing the Rainbow (End Credits)" Lyrics by Tim Rice Music by Audel LaRoque Performed and Produced by Devo "Brilliant Adventure" Written by David Bowie and Reeves Gabrels Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of Virgin Records Ltd. Under license from EMI Film & Television Music Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss The Producers Wish to Thank the Following for Their Assistance Artists Rights Society The American Museum of Natural History The Art Institute of Chicago National Gallery of Art, Washington, D.C. Vaga Visual Artists New York Academy of Art Special Thanks Don Bluth Lauren Faust Eric Goldberg Gary Goldman Audel LaRoque Craig McCracken David Silverman Frans Vischer Final Part of the Credits With Special Thanks to the Support Staff at Gingo Animation whose tireless dedication to the art of animation has made this film possible Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Compact Discs and Cassettes from Reprise Records Original Motion Picture Score Album Available on Compact Discs and Cassettes from Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storage Systems Provided by Digital Ink & Paint Software Provided by Computer Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Edited with Color by MPAA No. 72468 © 1999 Universal Studios/Gingo Animation All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios and Gingo Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Universal Pictures Created and Produced at Gingo Animation North Hollywood, California Videos Category:Credits Category:Paint World